


Some Unexplainable Reason

by undernightlight



Series: Gays in Space [22]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: First Meetings, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Young Armitage Hux, Young Ben Solo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:33:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22726954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undernightlight/pseuds/undernightlight
Summary: While forced on leave, Hux finds himself in a cantina. It could be worse, he reminds himself. When a young stranger sits next to him, dressed head to toe in black, for some reason Hux makes a point to strike up conversation.
Relationships: Armitage Hux & Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Ben Solo, Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Gays in Space [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/951465
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	Some Unexplainable Reason

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry I can't remember who sort of suggested this idea. Whoever you re, you mentioned it and I said i was inspired and then so I wrote this. If you know if this is you - I think we follow each other on twitter, I'm @kosxheii - then thank you, because I really enjoyed writing this.
> 
> And I hope you enjoy reading.

The catina he found himself in was poorly lit and had an odd smell he couldn’t quite place, but the drink was alright and nobody tried to talk to him, so it could be worse.

He wasn’t happy about being ordered to take leave, and especially not by his father. What did Brendol Hux know about him anyway to know when he’s volatile? Everyone in the First Order is volatile, he’s no different, he’s not special. Hux was sure it was just his father’s way of reminding him who’s still in charge, who has the power and control, and there was nothing he could do about it. Or was there?

It wasn’t the first time he’d contemplated killing him, and perhaps it was the alcohol - though he hadn’t had much - that made him really think about it. He made a mental note to talk to Phasma upon his return in a few days. She hated Brendol nearly as much as he did so it wouldn’t be hard to convince her, and he was sure she’d be able to come up with something cruel and unusual.

There was some faint music that Hux had to focus on to really hear the words. it wasn’t a song he knew, but the language sounded family. As he sat trying to discern it, a young man sat beside him and ordered a drink. Hux wondered, of all the places in the catina to sit, this stranger had to sit next to him...why? He eyed the man sideways. At least, Hux assumed him to be a man and not a boy, though his face was young and free of marks from the world, like he’d been sheltered from life. The man was dressed in all back, leather and straps. It was hard to miss the blaser strapped to his thigh, and some other weapon he wore on his back - it reminded Hux of the hilt of a sword, though not like one he’d ever seen.

The man caught him staring. Maybe Hux should care about that, but he didn’t, and continued to stare. It was the stranger that eventually averted his gaze to his drink when it arrived. He took a sip but pulled a face, wincing at the taste, before putting it back down but keeping a hold. 

“Never had alcohol before?” Hux asked. He was feeling uncharacteristically talkative. Maybe because once in his life he wouldn’t have to talk about the Order, and perhaps instead have a conversation. Maybe it was because he hadn’t really spoken to anyone in days, weeks even, and as much as he hated, he craved interaction; just another thing his father could add to his list of failing.

The young man shook his head. “It’s not usually allowed.”

“Allowed? Who’s been stopping you? And why can you have it now?”

“My master is away. He said there must be a balance to obtain true power. He said he doesn’t care what I do while he’s gone.”

“Oh well, don’t he sound fun.” It was clear by the way the stranger spoke of his master that he not only admired him, but feared him. Hux knew what that was like. “What’s your name?”

There was hesitation as the stranger thought and then after a moment, “I don’t know yet.” His voice was quiet. The stranger was unsure of himself, and Hux knew what that was like too, and he knew the power a name could have, wrapping around you like tentacles, and no matter how hard you try escape, they just hold on tighter. Hux swallowed.

“I suppose I don’t need to know it, but it would’ve been nice to have called you something other than stranger.” He paused, and then added, “I’m Hux.” Here, a title would do him no good.

“It’s...nice to meet you. I don’t meet many people.”

“Your master’s doing?” The stranger nodded. “If it makes you feel better,” though Hux didn’t know why it would, “I don’t either.” In one swift gulp, he downed the rest of his drink - something surprisingly sweet and sticky - and ordered another two. The stranger fiddled with the bottle, spinning it as his skin collected the condensation off the glass. When the drinks arrived, Hux pushed on across the counter, simultaneously removing the bottle from the stranger’s hands. “Try this,” he said.

The man looked at him, at the drink, and then back at him, before picking up the glass and gingerly taking a sip. Clearly a surprise to the stranger, he liked it, and proceeded to take a larger gulp, and then another.

“Slow down,” Hux said, gently pulling the glass away and settling it down, and the stranger let him. “If you drink too fast, you’ll feel sick.”

There was something about the man that Hux couldn’t place. He seemed so young and vulnerable, and yet, there was something - Hux refused to call it an aura because he didn’t believe in that sort of thing, but unfortunately it was the closest word that made sense - that made him seem older and wiser than his face should allow, like he held some ancient knowledge. And there was something else that made Hux want to look out for him.

Hux knew what it was like to feel like he was ten steps ahead of his classmates in some areas, and twenty steps behind in others. He knew what if felt like to be alone and to be lonely, feeling lost with no clear way to go. He knew what it felt like to know even know yourself. All these things he could read from the young man sat beside him. When he was in that place - part of Hux’s subconscious would argue he was still very much there - he wouldn’t begged to have someone to help him, even just once.

Very few people had been kind to him in his life, especially not the people that should’ve been, and he remembered how much their kindness mattered to him, how their kindness perhaps even saved his life on more than one occasion from a number of assailants, even himself. If he, even for a brief moment, could be that for this stranger, then maybe his leave would not be a waste.

Alcohol made him emotional. He made a mental note and filed it away.

The stranger continued on his drink, and finished it before Hux did his. He looked almost expectantly at Hux, as if asking permission for another, and so Hux nodded. There was a gentle smile that graced the boy’s face before he waved over the bartender and asked for another of whatever it was that he’d just had. The bartender gave a warm smile back as he made the drink, returning it moments later. The stranger took a big drink before setting it back down. 

"Thank you," he said after a moment, still sounding small. "For talking to me." That wasn't what Hux was expecting to follow, and he frowned. The man explained, "I haven't really spoken to anyone other than my master for a while. It's nice to not feel like I have to watch every word."

"Then why do you still follow this master of yours? He doesn't sound like a particularly nice person."

"No, but he never advertised himself to be. He looks after me though, and he trains me." There was a heavy pause. "And the alternatives are worse."

Whatever these alternatives were, they must be bad. This stranger's master was sounding very familiar, elements reminding Hux of his father. It took Hux quite some time to truly understand the extent of his father's hold around him, and no external force could speed that up, so Hux kept his mouth shut. The stranger downed his drink. Hux downed the rest of his.

Him and the stranger talked but not about anything in particular. It was clear the young man didn’t want to talk anymore about his master or elaborate on what he was being trained in or for, and Hux very much didn’t want to talk about his work. It was only then really, that Hux realised there was little else to his life than the Order, but he supposed that that was how it was supposed to be.

They talked more about the places they had been as opposed to anything personal. The stranger was surprisingly well travelled, from the Outer Rim to the Inner Rim and Colonies. Hux hadn’t been passed the Mid Rim personally - the First Order didn’t operate there - but he’d always wanted to. Though, after hearing the way the stranger spoke of it, maybe he changed his mind. Accordingly, it was all about being from the right family, the right bloodline, and that was how it was done. Hux very much doubted a bastard child like himself wouldn’t fit in in a place like that.

Quite some time passed until Hux noticed that the young man looked to be slightly swaying in his seat. They’d been drinking while talking, and Hux hadn’t thought much of it, but clearly it was getting to him. “Come on,” he said, standing and holding the strangers arms to pull him to his feet, “You need rest.”

Carefully, Hux guided him from the cantina. Luckily the stranger was still coherent, and was able to give instructions back to where he was staying - a small, one-story building with little more than functional basics. The bed was a mattress on the floor, but it was better than nothing he supposed. He deposited the young man down and looked at him for a moment. The stranger just sat there with heavy eyes and a tiny little curve to his lips.

“What are you smiling at?” 

“You,” the stranger said with a boldness his voice had lacked all night, “Just...thank you.”

“What for?”

“Talking, being human. Like I said, it’s been a while since someone was like that with me. It’s, urm, appreciated more than you know.”

“No,” Hux said, and the stranger looked up, “I understand exactly how much it matters.” The stranger nodded, before shuffling further back on the mattress, still fully dressed with boots on, and practically instantly, he was asleep. Hux only stood there a moment long, and couldn’t help but smile. “Goodnight stranger.”


End file.
